Ice Wizard
by XxToshiro-music1220xX
Summary: After being pushed into a portal by the captain of the 12th division Toshiro is now stuck helping Hogwarts with their sorry excuse of a villain, Voldemort and serve as a guard for Harry Potter and the whole school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Toshiro was sitting in his office with unfinished paperwork piled up on his desk and a dried out ink brush laying untouched next to it. He was sitting with his head turned and his chin placed in the palm of his hand as he stared out the window of his office.

It has been around 3 years since the end of the war with the Quincy which resulted in the death of several of his comrades. He also began to change in appearance since. He was still short in stature compared to the majority of the males in the soul society but he was still considerably taller than his original 4 foot 4 inch frame he was now 5 foot 6 inches tall and his hair was still spiky and he had since changed his scarf to a green one with gold trims and he wore a gold Chain with a flower pendant which held Hyourinmaru to his back.

Due to his to power is directly proportional with the height meaning he had grown to be one of the strongest captains under the head captain due to this and his accomplishments it has been repeatedly mentioned that he would be the next head captain when the time comes.

Toshiro sighed as he turned and looked back at his work that he had no desire to finish. He had started the paperwork 5 hours ago but was still not finished and it was not like he had any time to finish anyway because he had to go to his mandatory medical evaluation which, was being held in the 12th division this year due to construction happening in the 4th division.

He stood up and placed Hyourinmaru on his back and made his way towards the madhouse that was the 12th division

"That bastard better not try and test anything on me," Toshiro mumbled to himself. Kurostushi as been trying to perform several experiments on him since he became captain over 250 years ago. Slipping things into his drink and injecting him with a thing like truth serum which was a great time he thought sarcastically.

Toshiro passed by several Shinigami that were taking a stroll and they all gave him a short bow out of respect. Since the end of the war, he had gained wide respect from members of the soul society which he had struggled to earn due to his cold disposition.

He was now standing in front of the 12th division and an uneasy feeling began to spread across his chest. His heart was beating to fast and he was breathing became quite erratic.

" _Clam down my master I will protect you if necessary. You are safe_ " Toshiro breathing slowed down and he began to wipe the sweat that developed on his temple away

" _Thank you._ " Toshiro thought

Toshiro has been having problems with anxiety since the war it has been getting worse but at most times he was able to control the feeling and proceed with his life.

Toshiro walked through the entrance of the division where he saw the Luentient was there to greet him and lead him to his destination. " Welcome can you please follow me," she said with her normal blank expression. She turned away and started to walk away leading him to a separate room located in the basements of the division.

" Do you know who will be doing my examination?" Toshiro asked as he looked at all the equipment on the walls of the corridor. He had to admit that if he was not in the 10th division he would be in the 12th the experiments had always interested him and he had the mental capacity and intelligence to become a scientist " _don't you mean mad scientist_ " Hyourinmaru said with a humorous tone

" _Shut up_ "

His thoughts were stopped by vice-captain called his attention "Please enter and have a seat on the examination table." she directed

He entered to see he was in a lab with equipment that didn't even compare to the things he saw in the hallway. He saw one medical examination table in the center of the room with a single light above it, it looked like a torture chamber. He walked over reluctantly and sat on it.

"Captain Hitsugaya fancy see you here." Toshiro looked up to see Captain Kurostushi walking towards him with a tray of needles and other medical items with a huge smile on his face.

His presence and statement struck a nerve "You know why I'm here to cut the crap and get on with it." Toshiro said with a scowl and his hand gently placed on the hilt of his sword.

" That's no way to talk to your doctor!" He said slamming the tray on the table with a frown on his face "take off your shirt" he said

Toshiro pauses looking for any hidden reason but even if there was he would have to take off his shirt for the examination anyway. Toshiro stood and pulled off his captain's uniform and the top part of his uniform placing it on the bench behind him.

He sat back down and felt a thermometer get stuck in his mouth under his tongue and a stethoscope was placed on his chest listening to his heartbeat. The thermometer went off and it was pulled from his mouth.

"Your temperature is pretty low almost to the point where most people would not survive but this is caused by your ice powers so there is nothing to worry about and your heartbeat is also slower than average but this was also to be expected." Kurostushi turned around and began to write down the information but unseen by Toshiro there was a huge smile on his face as has grabbed a remote that was next to the papers he was writing on.

He turned around with a blank expression and walked to Toshiro grabbing his arm and stuck a needle containing his annual vaccination which was expected because he travels to the world of the living quite frequently to visit his girlfriend of 4 years Karin and the whole Kurosaki family every few weeks. "Well that is it but there is one more thing that we need to do," the scientist said with a smile growing on his face

Toshiro's heart sank as he saw the scientist pull out a remote control with a cliche single red button. Toshiro quickly grabbed Hyorinmaru which he had propped up on the table. The button was pressed and a portal opened behind him. Toshiro was about to flash step away but he was pushed backward into the unknown realm but he kept a tight hold on his sword.

-

All of the Order of the Phoenix members were sitting in the living room of the Black residence discussing the upcoming school year. " We need help keeping Harry safe he is reckless and acts without thought. " McGonagall said looking at Doumbulore who was seated in a single chair in front of everyone.

"I do know of a group of beings that could possibly help but they are known not to get involved in others affairs but I have interacted with the leader in the past so they might make an exception." Dumbuldore said stroking his beard thinking " I could ask him to send one of his men to assist us."

"Who are these being?" Snape questioned

"They are the Shinigami. "

There was an uproar from the members. Shinigami for centuries have been identified to be dark beings and were ranked to be as if not more dangerous than werewolves, vampires and maybe even dementors.

The mere thought of them struck fear into the members.

"Why would you invite a creature that is so dangerous into a school filled with children?" Molly was outraged

"Shinigami do not act the way we were taught. " Dumbuldore said

" They are-" he was cut off by a portal opening in the middle of the ground a few feet off the ground. Suddenly a person fell out of the portal backwards landing on the back of his head. The boy grabbed the back of his head in pain but leaped up on his feet quickly looking around the room.

Th boy had shockingly white hair whiter than Dumbuldores' and large turquoise eyes. The boy disappeared and reappeared in the corner of the room with a sword infront of him in a fighting stance. The boy was analyzing everything in the possible looking for an escape route but the only exit in the room was the door on the opposite side of the room. The boy was also shirtless and he was extremely muscular compared to other boys of his same size he looked like he was in his early teens.

" _ **Where am I**_?" Toshiro said aggressively he looked around an could tell that they were speaking a different language most likely English meaning they probably couldn't understand him and these adults were all pointing sticks at him.

He was fully prepared to retaliate if they attack but he would not make the first move.

They were shocked by how deep the boy's voice was which contrasted with his body

" _ **That fucking bastard**_ " Toshiro mumble seething with anger think of Kurostushi and the events that just happened. " _ **When I get back I will chop his head off and stick it up his ass**_."

It didn't help that he was also embarrassed that he didn't have a shirt on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone one was staring intensely at the boy who had just dropped down in the middle of one of there meetings. They looked at him and was shocked to see his pure white hair but what was even more shocking was that amount of scars that cover the chest of the young boy where most of them look as if it should have been fatal. There was one scar, in particular, the stretched from his right shoulder down right above his belly button.

"Who are you?" Snape demanded with his wand ready to perform several curses on the what he viewed as a threat.

Toshiro stared at the man with pale skin, the greasy black haired man dressed in black. He decided that there was no point in fighting these people and even if he did he was certain that he could disarm them and kill them in a matter of seconds. Their spiritual pressure from what he could tell did not exceed that of a 4th seat with a limiter on.

"It is impolite to not introduce your name first," Toshiro said staring intensely at the man refusing to be intimidated. He readjusted his grip on Hyoruinmaru ready to cut them down where they stood.

" ** _Master you would ask the same thing is a random person land in the middle of one of your captain meetings_** ," Hyroumaru said in Toshiro's inner world.

" ** _Shut up_** " Toshiro thought slightly annoyed hearing the dragon chuckling in his mind

Toshiro looked around the room and his eyes fell on an old man with long white hair and a beard and were dressed in purple robes. His spiritual pressure was weak like everyone else in the room but he was the only one he recognized. Toshiro watched the man's expression go from being cautious to being shocked.

"…Hitsugaya?" The old man said with uncertainty being heard in his voice

Toshiro looked at the man for a few minutes and his eyes widened slightly out of the realization that he had met this man close to 100 years ago when he was stationed in London for a few days too familiarize himself with different cultures and locations outside of Japan. He had saved this man from a hollow that had been chasing him.

"Dumbledore?" Toshiro asked with his sword lowering slightly but not enough to leave him completely defenseless

Dumbledore quickly walked over to the boy and held his hand out for a handshake. Toshiro held his hand out giving a firm handshake to the familiar man.

This just made this unknown situation much better.

"Old age has not treated you well." Toshiro said with a slightly humorous tone. He had thought the boy had passed on by now but he was sorely mistaken.

" I apologize for my teachers they reacted to what they thought was threat," Dumbledore said and at that, the teacher slowly put down there wands confused by the situation.

" No need to apologize it was an expected reaction " Toshiro said letting his sword drop to his side. " May I please have something to cover my body with." Toshiro asked as the adrenaline wore off and realized how he appeared

Dumbledore took out his wand and flicked it causes one of the curtains in the room to wrap around his upper body like a T-Shirt

"Who is this?" Molly said as her maternal instincts had erupted after seeing a young boy with so many scars.

"This is Toshiro Hitsugaya I had met him when I was far younger" Dumbledore said walking back to his original seat while Toshiro stayed in the corner. He still did not trust the rest individuals in the room.

"I mean no offense but have you gone senile this child is to young to have met you when you were young" Sirus said confused by the situation

The temperature slightly dropped and everyone turned their attention to the boy in the corner to see he was glaring at the shaggy black haired man.

"I must ask that you refrain from calling me a child," Toshiro said. Even though he had grown over the years his was still sensitive to being called a child.

"I apologize for interrupting your meeting I will leave immediately," Toshiro said preparing to open a gate back to the soul society

"I must ask you to wait, I need your help," Dumbledore said quickly

Toshiro stared at Dumbledore. He wants to help the man but he would have to get permission from the Head Captain for any type of assignment outside of the soul society.

"I'm sorry but I require permission from my superior before accepting any sort assignment you would like me to do," Toshiro said giving a slight bow.

'"Why are you asking this boy for help there is no way he can help against Voldemort." Snape said with his wand still in his hand ready to attack at any moment

"He is the help we need. He is a Shinigami" Dumbledore said trying to reason with the other teachers within the room. However, once he said these words there was an instant reaction and everyone pointed their words at the white-haired boy.

With that Toshiro responded by taking a fighting state with his sword in front of him ready to defend himself.

"I said put your wands down." Dumbledore said he walked in between the boy and the other individuals in his Order.

Shinigami were known to be one of the most dangerous dark creatures that were almost as bad dementors. All the professors have been taught that contact with these creatures would undoubtedly lead to death.

Dumbledore turned back around and looked at Toshiro and gave a small bow in apology. " Is there any way for you to contact your superiors"

Toshiro stared at the man for a good minute and sighed

"One moment"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his soul phone that he just happened to pick up this morning from his room and flicked it open looking for the head captain's number. He held up his phone and clicked on the speaker button

" **Hello? Toshiro?** " The Head Captain asked through the phone " **Why are you calling me over the phone. Were you to shy to meet me in person?** " he said with a humorous tone.

" **That bastard Kurotsuchi sent me to the London by testing he insufferable machine on me** ," Toshiro said angrily at the situation he was forced into.

" **Can't you just open a gate and get back**?" he asked sightly concern

" **I can but I ran into an old acquaintance that would like to request help** ," Toshiro said rubbing his face with his arm already exhausted by the situation.

" **Put them on the phone, I will speak to them.** "

" **Speak in English** ," Toshiro said looking at all the confused faces. Toshiro held his phone closer to Dumbledore indicating him to speak

"Hello?"

"Hello Toshiro has told me you have a request"

"Yes. I would like him to attend our school to help us with our war."

"I sorry to inform you but we shinigami tend not to want to get involved in others problems." the head captain said firmly

" I am aware but our enemy has split his soul giving him close to immortality."

"…that is a problem indeed. That is one of the highest crimes that can be done according to our laws and the soul burial for this individual would require someone of high power to complete"

Dumbledore and the Head Captain exchanged a few more words to better understand the situation and then there was a sigh " This must be taken care of…Captain Hitsugaya"

"Yes Sir," Toshiro said

"You will assist the wizards in their war. Their enemy has committed severe offenses that reach into the soul domain." He said

"Yes Sir," Toshiro said slightly upset at the situation he dropped into.

"…But look on the bright side this should be completely under your skill level so think of it as a vacation" The Head Captain said to brighten the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiro scanned the room giving an unreadable expression to those surrounding him. Even though he would consider Dumbledore an old friend this did not mean that he was going to trust him, submit to his command completely or take the old man's words as law. Especially if he deemed them as irrelevant or just plain stupid.

Toshiro looked around the room to see that was old and covered in a thick layer of dust that was the result of not dusting for what seems like centuries.

" _I didn't think the Head Captain would agree to this mission... but on the other hand, the soul Society overall has been pretty peaceful with his typical day consisted of Paperwork, training, and sleeping_ , " He thought as he brought his attention away from the decor and towards the individuals staring at him cautiously.

"… _or lack of sleeping,"_ Hyourinmaru said.

That was a jab at his problem of not being able to fall asleep. He had been plagued with nightmares since he was an abused child in the world of the living. Due to the frequency of the nightmares, it leads too him having less than 2 hours of sleep on a good day.

"Could you please brief me on the what my mission entails?" Toshiro said looking directly at Dumbledore who was seated opposite from him

"I would like you to assist in the guarding and the protection of the whole school and particularly Harry Potter." Dumbledore said

"How long is the mission?" Toshiro asked

" a year"

Toshiro became quiet as he stared out in front of him thinking about the amount of time he would have to be away and the likelihood that his division would be destroyed by his drunken subordinates while he was missing. He trusted his squad but once they start drinking all that trust is thrown out the window. He would have to ask someone to watch over them for him.

Maybe he can get Karin to check on the squad for him ever since they became a couple the squad treated her the same way treated him. Mainly because he tended to be ... unforgiving to those who trouble her. Also, Karin over the years has stepped into her brother's footsteps and because a substitute shinigami gain power equal to that of a 4th or 3rd seat.

He sighed and looked back at the aged man

"How would you like me to perform these duties?"

"Whatever you think is best and you can perform your task with little trouble. "

Toshiro rubbed his chin and looked and the professor " _At least he seems willing to follow my lead_." He thought

"Even though I don't like to admit this my appearance would allow me to attend your school as a student ...specifically a transfer student entering the same year as Potter." Toshiro said creating a cover story "I can pose as a transfer student from a Japanese Wizard Community which would be overall unknown to the British community and your school invited a student in hopes of establishing institutional and political connections."

"Do you have knowledge in politics?" Dumbledore questioned somewhat concerned.

"You do not have to worry my position in the Soul Society would give me tasks similar to that of your government and I have a fair amount of interaction with our own governing body," Toshiro said waving him off. He hated politics with a passion but he knew how to get his way.

"If that is the case this is a wonderful idea, however, there is no guarantee that you will end up in the same house a Harry." Dumbledore said warningly

"House?" Toshiro asked raising an eyebrow

"The school is divided into four different House,

Griffyndor, who are known to be brave, loyal and courageous

Ravenclaw, wisdom, and intelligence

Huffulpuff, hardworking and patience

And Slytherin which is known for cunningness, resourceful, and intelligent

"Why would you divide the students based on those characteristics it is just limiting their ability to grow because of they around people just like themselves?" Toshiro asked

"It is a tradition that has been done for several centuries within Hogwarts, it allows students to gain friends and avoid discomfort," Dumbledore said defending his school

"Discomfort is necessary for the growth of an individual," Toshiro said canceling Dumbledore's previous statement.

"Even though I disagree with the division of the students I will drop the subject when looking at the traits it would be safe to assume that I will be placed in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, "Toshiro said

"That could be a problem because Potter has developed a strong hatred towards Slytherin. So he would be cautious in approaching you"

Toshiro sighed and rubbed his face

"I can already tell the Potter is going to get in my nerves " he mumbled into his hands

"I will tell you this right now I will most likely act in a manner that you will wholeheartedly disagree with but if you follow my lead I assure you that everything will go over smoothly," Toshiro said sitting completely upright

"When does the school year start," Toshiro said standing up from his seat and grabbing the sword

"September 1," Professor McGonagall said

" I will come back 2 weeks before the school term starts so we can finalize the detail and my mission will begin," Toshiro said as he began to walk to the door leading outside

"Goodbye," Dumbledore said watching the boy disappeared behind the door

There was the silence that followed as the member attempted to process all the new information that they had just gathered and the idea of working with a being that we have been taught for decades was one of the darkest dark creatures

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Sirus said looking at his old headmaster

"He's the only one that I feel can accomplish this job at this moment it does not, matter if I trust him or not, " Dumbledore says "... if he is the same as he was when I met him then we have nothing to worry about"

"He is such a young boy but he is so mature. It is slightly disturbing" Molly said

"But do not forget he is hundreds of years old"

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Toshiro was standing in front of the passage to the living world that was located in the first division he was dressed in mortal clothing consisting of a black tight t-shirt and dark blue jeans and he had on white sneakers and strapped to his back was Hyourinmaru. Beside him was a black suitcase filled with other mortal clothing that Matsumoto had collected for him over several years and a few things from Karin

Toshiro was looking at his phone when he was suddenly engulfed in the bosom of his Vice Captain as she yelled " I'm going to miss you, Captain, I will make sure to visit every moment I get."

Toshiro was about to knock her away but decided against it and just sighed out "get off please"

She let go and said, " Make sure to play nice with the children Captain."

" I have no intentions of changing my personality, " he said looking away and waved to her as he walked through the entrance

Toshiro entered into an alleyway that smelled of human waste and srowded with darkness. It looked to be around 10:00 pm based of the darkness. Toshiro walked out of the alleyway pushing his suitcase. He was in front of the apartment complex that he had been at 2 weeks ago.

Toshiro saw Sirus was standing in front of the building glancing around cautious of his surroundings.

"Black-san" Toshiro said calling the man's attention to himself.

"Toshiro," Sirus said walking up to him to meet him halfway. "How have you been?" He ask trying to make conversation.

"I have been well." Toshiro said short and to the point. He did not wish to start a conversation

"Read this" Sirus said handing him a sheet of paper

As soon as he read it the building began to expand making room for apartment 13.

"This is a good security system." Toshiro said handing the sheet of paper back to the man. They began to make there way up the stair and Sirus opened the door letting him go in first.

Tohsiro entered and the room was still as dusty as he left it 2 weeks ago. The only difference was that he heard several unrecognizable voice that belonged to children.

Toshiro sighed preparing himself for this unwelcomed encounter.

Sirus enter the dining room first and he followed to see the table was full of food and surround by several people mainly children. There were several people with shocking red hair which Toshiro assumed was a family with the mother being Molly Weasley that he met last time.

Then there was a girl with long curly brown hair.

Then there was a boy with short black hair round glasses and a lightning blot scar on his forehead.

They all stared at him at shock mainly due to his white hair and teal eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Ron said staring at him with food falling out of his mouth

"I would appreciate if you use common courtesy and not speak with you mouth full and introduce yourself first but it seems like you have gone through lapse of judgment so I will introduce myself first." He already wanted to go home

"I am a Hitsugaya Toshiro exchange student from Japan... it is a pleasure to meet you." he said giving a small bow


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After his snappy comment at the younger red-haired boy, he could tell that the air within the room has dropped several degrees either due to the awkward silence that developed or his powers were leaking but his guess was the former. Toshiro ignored the stares and waited to be invited to the table even though there was obviously an empty spot for him next to Mrs. Weasley.

It was obvious that they were trying to separate him from the children who were seated at the other end of the table. He was not insulted mainly because the Wizards were wary of him but he could understand because if he was still human and an angel of death just came into his home for dinner he would be wary too.

"Come have a seat there is extra food." Mrs. Weasley said pointing at the seat next to her at the same time. "Thank you." he said as he rolled his suitcase next to his chair and he sat down in the hard and uncomfortable chair.

He sat in silence until he was shocked at what was placed in front of him.

It was the biggest plate of food that had ever been placed in front of him. It was stacked a good 7 inches covering the plate to the rim.

"I'm sorry, but there is way too much food for me to eat."

On a good day, he would have a cup of rice and some green tea mainly due to him being busy and just not hungry

"Nonsense you will eat what I have given you. Growing boys need their nutrients. " Mrs. Weasley said sitting down next to him and she continuing eating her own food which was significantly smaller than his.

Toshiro sighed looking down at his plate knowing he would be unable to handle the amount of food. He knew that there was a 90% chance that he would have a stomachache and throw up. His body was extremely used to small quantities of food ever since he died and came to the soul society.

Which was the opposite from his peers who shoveled food into their mouths like it was the last time they were ever going to eat.

He picked up his fork and began to eat. Everyone at the table started to eat again but not as lively as they were before.

"So Hitsugaya… why did you transfer to Hogwarts"

Toshiro looked up from his plate to see the brown curly haired girl was talking to him. " My school wanted to establish a better connection with the European community. They sent me to observe and learn about the teaching style of the school for the purpose of incorporating it into our own methods" he said.

He could tell that she was about to speak again so he cut her off

"Before we continue this conversation can you please tell me your names," Toshiro said looking at the trio. It was only polite.

" Oh I'm sorry my name is Hermione Granger" she looked toward the redhead beside him and nudged him

"… Ron Weasley"

He could tell he was still upset at his small outburst.

" _You wounded his pride, Master_ " Hyourinmaru said chuckling

He looked towards the black haired boy seeing that he was hesitating as he quietly said "Harry Potter."

" It is a pleasure to meet you." Toshiro said without hesitation and giving a nod at the three.

He could tell that Harry was surprised at his reaction but he gave no indication of noticing.

"What kind of school do you attend?" Hermione asked wasting no time to continue her questioning. He could tell that she was the type of person who wants to know all the information she could get her hands on. This also meant that he would have to be more careful of his words because if he slipped up she would likely go snoop around for more information.

"My school has a few major differences such as the school being focused on military foundations and rather than wands we were taught wandless magic," Toshiro said placing his fork down and pushing his plate away from him knowing that the rest of the food would not be finished.

"Wandless Magic! That's nonsense!" Ron said verbalizing what everyone was thinking.

" I assure you I an not lying," Toshiro said put his hands up in defense

" Prove it." Harry said finally joining the conversation

Toshiro stared Harry in the eyes seeing that he was attempting to intimidate him but too bad, he was trying to intimidate a captain the boy looked away in under 10 seconds.

Toshiro sighed looking around the table seeing that everyone was staring at him wanting him to demonstrate. He turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked, " Would it be okay for me to demonstrate?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

" Of course, darling " Molly said instantly

"Can I have a volunteer." He said standing up looking for his victim. There was silence until Harry stood up saying " I will do it."

The two of them walked into the middle of the living room and Toshiro commanded Harry "Get on your knees."

" Why?"

" What I am about to perform would cause you to fall anyways so might as well limit the damage," he said shrugging. He kneeled down and Toshiro pointed his finger at the boy and said " **Bakudo no Ichi- Sai** "

Harry's arms were immediately behind his back and he fell forehead on to his face when this happened. He gave a little scream out of pain but after that, he began to struggle against the restraint with gritting teeth.

"I would suggest that you don't struggle because the consequences would be more painful," Toshiro said uncaringly. He turned towards the others in the room and asked " Are you satisfied?"

Everyone nodded

" Release," He said as he made his way back to the table and Harry slowly stood up holding his shoulder but was stopped by a loud ringing in his pocket.

" _Who would be calling me know?_ " he thought as he pulled out his soul phone

He flipped it open to see that it was Karin calling and mumbled " **Shit** " as his face went paler than it already was when he realized his mistake.

He forgot to tell Karin about his mission. He sighed and looked at the others around him." I apologize I need to answer this." He walked slightly away from the group to the corner of the room picked it up

" **SHIRO YOU DUMBASS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING ON A YEAR LONG MISSION!** " Karin screamed through the device.

He winced holding the phone away from his ear slightly. He should have known better than to not tell his girlfriend.

" **I'm sorry Karin. It slipped my mind.** " Toshiro said feeling bad as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" **I won't even see you for a year. You should have told me so we could have hanged out the last few days together.** " Karin said with a whisper.

Toshiro knew she was upset and the guilt was beginning to eat him up leading him to say" **The Head Captain had given me permission to bring you along during the mission the offer is still open.** " Toshiro knew he would regret his answer because he knew exactly what she was going to say

" **I can come!** " Karin said. Toshiro could tell that she was excited and her anger was forgotten. They had never been on a mission together and it was something that Karin was dreaming about since she became a jumped into the world of Shinigami.

" **What should I bring?** " She asked. He could tell that she was looking through her closet as she was asking.

" **Just bring enough clothing that will last you a few days.** " Toshiro said rubbing his forehead

" **Okay, I will get the head captain to send me over tomorrow morning. Love you.** " She said as she hanged up

Toshiro sighed as he closes his phone and lean against the wall with his eyes closed

" _Is this going to be your couple getaway?_ " Hyourinmaru said teasing his master

" _Shut up._ "

" _I can't wait to see her_." Toshiro thought as a small smile grew on his face out of excitement. They hadn't seen each other in the past few days because their schedules always conflicted, so it was great they could hang out together. Especially because her brother still watched them like a hawk.

Toshiro face turned to a blank expression as he walked back to the table to see that only the adults were sitting there staring at him

He decided to sit down

" What was the call about?" Sirus asked suspicious of the shinigami

" One of my …friends are coming to assist me on this mission, " Toshiro said.

He was reluctant to say girlfriend mainly because they would likely be opposed to the situation likely saying it would be a distraction from his mission and he didn't want to deal with the stress accompanied with explaining that he was perfectly capable.

" When will they arrive?" Mrs. Weasley asked slightly shocked and scared at the idea of having two Shinigami in her home.

" She should arrive tomorrow morning," Toshiro said standing up. "I would like to retire for the night can you please show me to my room?"

" Oh yes follow me," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked upstairs. He grabbed his suitcase and followed.

It was a dark hallway and she opens the door at the end of the room. Inside was a bed with a light blue sheet the was next to the window and a small bedside table. Then on the opposite side of the room, there was an empty bookshelf and there was a drawer that he could use for his clothing.

" Thank you for housing me," Toshiro said bowing deeply this was mainly because if his grandmother found out he didn't then she would slap him.

" No problem, dear, " she "… please do not wander the house during the night I don't want you to wake the other children…Sweet dreams" Mrs. Weasley said walking away while closing the door gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Toshiro was sitting up in his bed with Hyourinmaru laid horizontal on his lap as he meditated. He has been having troubles sleeping for the past few years but the problem only intensified after the war and for some reason, it also triggered past nightmares to resurface with villagers calling him a monster and the several attempts they made to take his life.

" _Master, I am worried for you. This lack of sleep will eventually affect you_ " Hyourinmaru said.

" _... I know_ " Toshiro said. He knew that he would not be able to function for long and that was emphasized with the bags under his eyes as of recently and Karin's constant worrying.

Toshiro slowing opened his eyes to see that the sun with shining into his room and based off the placement of the sun he would predict that it was a little bit past seven. He sighed putting Hyourinmaru to the side of his bed as he fell over into his pillow. He shoved his face into his pillow knowing that the night was wasted and there would be no hopes for sleep for the rest of the day. He rolled over on to his back draping one arm over his eyes as his other hand to massage the scars on his chest and his stomach he has had a dull pain ever since they were determined to be fully healed.

He sat there for approximately 2 hours not moving from his position but his peace was disturbed by a knock at the door.

He moved his arm and sat up looking at the door calling out "Come in"

Ron's Head peaked through the door saying "Mum said to come down for breakfast." Toshiro could tell that he was forced to perform this task mainly based on the expression on his face.

"I will be down momentarily. " Toshiro said nodding at the boy. The red-head retreated and Toshiro stood up from the bed stretching his stiff muscles. He walked over to his suitcase pulling out a new set of clothing.

He pulled out several items which were a white t-shirt that was fitting with the number 10 printed on the back and he pulled on a black pair of pants that was also fitted but not enough to constrict his movement. He pulled on a pair of white socks and white sneakers. He was never the type to care about what he wore but Karin and Matsumoto always got on his case about dressing nicely as Matsumoto stated that he needed to make all the other girls jealous of Karin.

Toshiro ran his hand through his hair and grabbed Hyourinmaru as he walked downstairs. Toshiro reached downstairs to see that only Mrs. Molly was downstairs preparing breakfast for her large family frantically.

"Good morning," he said announcing his presence.

Molly jumped a little bit and turned around looking at him "oh, good morning dear. How was your sleep? " she asked as her head turned back to her cooking

"It was good" he lied as he walked up to her asking "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Thank you. Can you put the silverware on the table?" She said handing him a handful of forks, knives, and spoons

He made his way back to the table and placed Hyourinmaru by the same chair he sat in last night and he worked his way around the table place each item at each chair present.

As he was finishing he saw the other children and adults began to convene at the table for breakfast. He could tell that everyone was still wary of his but he didn't really care. They were mainly giving side glances and they avoid getting to close.

He sat down and waited to be fed.

"Hitsugaya. How did you sleep last night?" he looked over to see that Hermione was trying to initiate a conversation with him.

"I slept well, what about you?" Toshiro stated as an attempt to continue the conversation

"I slept well also thank you for asking. I wanted to ask if you would like to accompany us to the Diagon alley to get supplies for school" Hermione asked as an attempt to make friends with the new student

He needed to go get supplies anyways so he said " I will accompany you I need to go anyways to get a wand and the required textbooks" Toshiro said nodding at the girl.

" You don't have a wand," Harry asked.

" At my school wands are not even a consideration we focus on what you would call wandless magic," Toshiro said " but to go to this school it seems that it would be more appropriate to use a wand as I attend Hogwarts "

The conversation was stopped as all the food was placed on the table and everyone was seated at the table feasting on the food. This time he was able to grab what he wanted which was a cup of milk and a piece of toast with a single boiled egg. He would have drunken green tea if it was an option and he wasn't against milk because he still drank it out of habit when he wanted to grow taller but know he was quite pleased with his current stature. Hyourinmaru had also informed him that he should grow another few inches within the next few years.

Toshiro sipped his milk and he almost spat it out when he saw a shinkinmo open in the middle of the room. All the wizard frantically grabbed the wands looking at the unknown door that had appeared. It opened slowly and he was the Karin walked through with a large red suitcase and her sword on her waist. She was dressed in a red t-shirt and blue skinny jeans with distress patters on the thighs and knees of the pants. She was also wearing black sneakers and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. He had to admit that his girlfriend was looking pretty hot but he refused to blush as he was more preoccupied with the wands pointed at her. Toshiro appeared in front of her with Hyourinmaru drawn held in front of him.

"Put down your wands," Toshiro said threatening the group and cold pressure developed in the room.

"Who is she?" Molly said on defense

"I informed you last night that one other person would accompany me to Hogwarts, " Toshiro said irritated that they had forgotten.

"But you didn't tell us she was going to walk through a damn portal in the middle of the room," Sirus said with his wand slowly going down.

" **Shiro. What the hell is going on?** " Karin said slightly irritated and confused with her hand on the hilt is her sword ready to defend herself. She relaxed a little when she saw them putting down their sticks.

" **They thought you were an intruder. I forgot to tell them how you were going to enter.** " Toshiro said as the portal disappeared and he turned to look at her. " **Do you know English?** " Toshiro asked he never bothered to know if she had because they had no reason to use it in each other's presence.

" **Yeah, I know it. It was my main language I needed to learn in high school.** " Karin said

" **I suggest you start using it because it would make them more comfortable** ," Toshiro said pointing behind him at the group of wizards.

" **No problem but before I do that…** " Karin walked forward slapping him across the cheek/

" **What the hell was tha…** " He was cut off by her wrapping her arms around him.

Out of instinct he automatically wrapped his arms around him giving back the hug.

" **The slap was for you forgetting to tell me you were going on a mission and the hug is because I missed you.** " Toshiro placed his chin on her shoulder and listened as she whispered " **I would kiss you right now if you weren't shy around strangers.** "

She let go of him and Toshiro blushed a little bit and rubbed the back of his head flustered by the situation. They had been together for so long but he still got flustered about the thing that she said.

Karin looked towards the group and gave a deep bow. " I'm sorry for surprising you I didn't realize it would make you uncomfortable." usually she probably would not have apologized but she wants to give a good first impression.

"It alright dear. " Molly said feeling more comfortable about the situation she was looking in between her and Toshiro rapidly "Please have breakfast with us," she said pointing at the table

"Oh okay. Thank you for the food." Karin said walking towards the table in the seat the Toshiro had previously occupied leaning her sword against the sit of the table.

Everyone went back to the table and was staring at Karin Toshiro stood next to her observing everyone's expressions. He saw that Ron and Harry were pretty damn close to drooling and they had a blush across their cheeks and he knew it was due to her presence. Hermione seemed to be a little jealous of there reaction and he could tell that the adults in the room were still wary of her.

"May I know what your name dear?" Molly said passing her a plate

"My name is Kurosaki Karin" She said as she took the plate and began to add several waffles on her plate.

" If you don't mind me asking what is your relationship with Hitsugaya?" She asked

Karin briefly looked up to Toshiro unsure if she could tell the truth but there was no change in his facial expression meaning he was leaving up to her decide the best course of action she turned back and said " He is my boyfriend."

Toshiro didn't want to admit it but he was happy to see Harry and Ron's faces change into shock when they heard that. He had a small smirk on his face at the situation

" _Master, you are sadistic_ ," Hyourinmaru said with a chuckle

" _I am in no way sadistic_ ," Toshiro said defending himself with a smirk on his face

He looked back at Ron and saw that his face was as red as his hair

" HOW COULD YOU BE WITH A GUY LIKE HIM?" Ron yelled out of shock and rage.

Everything became silent as Toshiro decided not to speak leaving it to Karin to respond but he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Karin yelled back standing up for her boyfriend. Ron was obviously not expecting that specific response as he shrunk away from the situation.

"You bearly know Toshiro and you're here speaking shit" Karin said seething

The white-headed captain decided to step in by placing a hand on her shoulder and leaned down next to her ear whispering " **Go upstairs and calm down my room is a the end of the hallway. I will come up in a few minutes.** "

Toshiro then placed a kiss on her cheek

Karin stood up grabbing her plate to waffles as she walked up stares obviously upset.

He listened for the door upstairs to close and once it did he turned to Ron. "If you have a problem with me come at me but you will not approach her." The room dropped in temperature enough where everyone could see there breath. He turned away grabbing Karin's suitcase that was forgotten and he walked upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Toshiro knocked on his bedroom door and walked in to see Karin laid out on his bed and he could tell that she had calmed down after being away from the situation for a few moments

"Are you good?" Toshiro asked as he placed her suitcase next to him and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm good you know how much I hate people who judge you without knowing you", Karin said sighing as she sat up rubbing the back of her neck. She leaned on his shoulder seeking comfort.

"You know I don't care what people have to say about me. This time is no different " He said looking down at the top of her head

"Even if you don't care I still care," She said stubbornly as she leaned against the wall by the bed with a humph. "So, what are the details about this mission. " She asked

"Basically we are to make our presence known to the Wizarding community. Several centuries ago the soul society and the Wizard have been allies but over the years connections were loss and misinformation have been passed through generations. " he said remembering his conversation with the head captain "Shinigami are supposed to be the darkest creatures in this world. "

"Well that's stupid, "Karin said think back to her brother who was no way evil

" Your presence here is important because you are human so their comfort levels will increase with you here, you know I am not the best with social interactions" Toshiro admitted "...well that was before you blew up downstairs"

"It was a natural response" she mumbled under her breath.

"I know", he said as he laying down next to her on his stomach with one arm hanging off the side of the bed.

They sat in silence

"How did you sleep last night?" Karin asked with her eyes closed. She knew that he had a major problem with sleep for the past few years and it just seemed to be getting worse. Sometimes he would have full-blown night terrors and the violent ones would take several to restrain him before he would hurt or killed someone.

"Honestly... not that good " he mumbles under his breath with his eyes also closed

Karin was about to continued but was silenced by a knock on the door. He groaned into a sitting position and made his way to the door only to see Mrs. Molly at the door but she did not immediately speak.

"Yes?" he said to begin the conversation

" I wanted to apologize for my son's behavior his words were uncalled for. I tried to get him to apologize but he would not listen." He could tell that the woman was embarrassed with the slight blush on her cheek but personally he didn't blame her child's actions

"There is no need to apologize for his behavior it was his mistake not yours. " He hated when people apologized for things that were not there fault mainly because it reminded him of Hinamori

"...okay," she said " I also wanted you to know that we are leaving in a few minutes just meet downstairs in front of the fireplace." with that she left and Toshiro walked back over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder saying "let's head down. "

"Do we have to?" she said complaint as she didn't move from her spot

"Yes because we need our school supplies."

She sighed heavily and pushed herself off the bed "This sucks. I feel like I am in high school all over again." she muttered under her breath picking up her zanpaktou and following Toshiro out the door

They ended up sitting on the couch as Karin made small talk with Hermione ignoring Ronald and Toshiro just sat with his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed.

"How did you two meet?" the brown haired witch asked unable to contain her curiosity they never really interacted with a couple they just interacted with people suffering from silly crushes.

"We me when I was 11...or 12 and I was kicking around a soccer ball and I ended up kicking it too hard causing it to almost rolling into the street but Toshiro stopped it and kicked it back to me. Then he helped my team defeat a group of middle school bullies." Karin said thinking back to the day with a smile

Hermione was about the ask more questions but was silenced by Mrs. Weasley yelling "Let's go, everyone, we need to get there before it gets too crowded."

With that, they were on their way

Toshiro and Karin the bustling crowded shopping district. It was as if it was dropped out of a storybook.

"Shiro, you didn't say it was going to be like this" Karin said amazed.

"... I don't like this place" He grumbled getting over his original shock

"You just don't like people" Karin grabbed his hand and yelled at the group " We are going to split up. We will see you guys back at the house" she proceeded to drag him away.

Toshiro looked at his surroundings to see mothers yanking their children away from him and others just starting in shock when they got a good look at him. He couldn't help but think back to his childhood.

"Do you even know where we are going?" He said distracting himself

"Of course, Hermione gave me her old map of this place it is very detailed. What should we get first? "

He thought back to the list of supplies and said "Wands." they are lightweight and easy to carry if we got out textbooks first then we would have to lug them around all day.

The ended up in front of the store named "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC" They opened the door to see an old dusty shop with a series of boxes on the shelves behind the front desk.

"Hello, children are you here for a wand." An old man walked out

"Yes we are here for our first wand," Karin said walking up to them from the desk as Toshiro stood a step behind her.

"Hold out your wand hand, please. " He said and a floating tape measures began to take the measurements of her body.

" Give this a wave, " the wandmakers said hand her a twig " Oak. 7 inches dragon heartstring core" Karin grabbed it a gave a large arm movement and the next thing they knew was Toshiro was sent into the wall will cause his head to crack against the wall.

Toshiro kneeled holding his head and said "What the hell?"

"Not good" the wand was yanked away from her and the man began to search the room.

"Sorry," Karin said rubbing the back of her neck

Toshiro came to the conclusion that it would be better just to stay on the ground. He already knew that this was going the be a long day.

Finally,

It took two hours for them to get their wands. They thought Karin's wand was going to be the hardest to find but Toshiro topped it by having at least ten wands denigrate in his hand.

But in the end, Karin ended up with a 9-inch wand with a phoenix feather core and Toshiro ended up with a 10-inch wand with two core one being a phoenix feather like Karin and a dragon heartstring core apparently from a snow dragon.

A few hours later they were able to pick up their textbook and the last thing was their robes. They walked into the shop and saw an array of different fabrics and uniforms. "Hello, we are here the get a set of robes," Toshiro said looking at the top of the woman's head who was currently looking down at her order books.

"One moment we will be with you short..." The woman looked I'm and stopped in mid-sentence and her face also turned as white as his hair.

"P...please have a...a seat I will be with you in a moment, " she said as she ran behind the curtains

Toshiro sighed and looked at Karin and he could tell that she was angry. He was about to head to the seats only to be walked into by a blond haired boy. "Watch were you are going your white-haired freak of a mudblood "

He rose is eyebrow mainly confused by the statement made towards him but he knew it was an insult.

"I suggest you watch where you are going before I make you," Karin said with her fist ready to put a beatdown on the boy.

The blond haired boy was wise enough to know she was serious "My father will hear about this!" was the last statement he made as he walked out of the building.

Toshiro sighed and looked at his girlfriend "You know I can defend myself right?"

"and let you have all the fun?" she said proud of herself.

They sat down watching the people walk by as Karin laid her head on his shoulder

"Tomorrow we head to Hogwarts " he mumbled

It was either going to go really good or really bad and based off his past experience it was leaning toward the later.


End file.
